queens_blade_onlinefandomcom-20200213-history
Sentinel
"A tough fairy on the battlefield" Sentinel is considered as the best gunner despite her petite size, and she made it through with her great tenacity and endurance. It's always beautiful to see her making all the light steps and sharp shootings with her double pistol. Her super agility made it much easier to neutralize enemies. She is often called the "Fairy of Battlefield" thanks to her gorgeous combat skills. http://imageshack.us/a/img266/323/iicv.png ARKANA 333325479G * Archetype: Sentinel * Base Clone DNA: Eastern European * Height: 4'11" * Bust: 21A * Waist: 19 * Hips: 25 Profile |-|Field Notes = The Sentinel is a dual-wielding gunfighter that relies on speed and accuracy more than lethal damage. Her small size and increased movement speed allow her to dart quickly from fight to fight, providing covering fire for her allies, and damaging and disabling her enemies. With a Sentinel on the field, an impish grin and a hail of gunfire are often the last things an opponent ever sees. |-|Psych Profile = With her miniature frame and excitable nature, the Sentinel is sometimes mistaken as naïve, or even childlike. In reality, her frenzied energy leans a little more towards the manic. In combat she’ll often stop to help an ally, stay just long enough to make a difference, and then dart off towards a more interesting fight. While this makes her unpredictable at times, it also makes her a terror on the battlefield: enemies never know exactly when or where she’ll appear next, ready to unleash hell on her unsuspecting victims. |-|Enchancements = As the only Arkana that wields two firearms, the Sentinel’s enhancements focus heavily on ambidexterity and accuracy. The Cross-Dominance module guarantees that every Sentinel can aim and fire both weapons independently, allowing her to instantly cripple an opponent by disabling multiple limbs or vital organs at once. Combined with augmented quick-fire musculature for dramatic bursts of speed, the Sentinel will often dash straight through a raging melee, leaving a trail of incapacitated enemies for her allies to finish off on their own. Like the Punisher, the Sentinel has been outfitted with a mental link to her weapons. There is no need to pull a trigger when using the TK-6 Stiletto. She need only aim, and a mental command will fire the weapon with zero loss of accuracy. |-|Class Weapon = The Sentinel wields a matching pair of TK-6 Stilettos. While the Stiletto rarely leaves a gaping wound, it was designed to possess unmatched piercing power within its effective range. When combined with the Sentinel’s enhanced abilities, a pair of Stilettos will punch right through a target’s armor to sever tendons, burst arteries, and puncture windpipes – all within fractions of a second. Like the ancient dagger from which it draws its name, the Stiletto requires a skilled user to be effective. But in the right hands, it is absolutely devastating. |-|Class Mech = Specifically designed to accommodate her smaller size, the Kumari Mech arms the Sentinel with a deadly rapid-fire machine gun. While the Mech does hamper her movement speed, it increases her damage output dramatically, allowing her to mow down enemies she would have normally avoided. It also amplifies her latent Chakra, granting her the ability to cause debilitating seismic tremors beneath her opponents and render them helpless against her attacks. Category:Archetypes